


Of Stars and Roses: Part 1

by LazyNightChaos



Category: Monster x Reader - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Monster Boyfriend, Monster Romance, Other, Terato, Teratophilia, monster girlfriend, monster nsfw, monster s/o, monster x reader, terato nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyNightChaos/pseuds/LazyNightChaos
Summary: Word Count: 2,250ish.Rating: This go around it isn’t smutty. Just wait for Part 2, stay tuned! Monster(?) x ReaderSummary: You’re the only one in your tribe that can do this. After all, you were the chosen. Who will you summon to be your aide? Can you trust them, or are they going to try and take your innocence? Only time will tell as trust borders the line of fear.





	Of Stars and Roses: Part 1

Black candles flickered and cast shadows against the aged wooden floor of the small square room. Yellow chalk lined circles on the floor and ceiling, almost seeming to create a portal from one side to the other. Strands of herbs hung from thin red string in triangular points. The air in the room seemed to hum with a sense of urgency, danger, and tension.

You had to do this correctly. Your tribe depended on it. The rose quartz in your left hand began to fracture. Fear pricked through you as the dust in the air stood still. Sparks crackled and snapped between the circles. Without a moment’s hesitation, you threw the foreign feathers in your right hand toward the electricity. They froze mid-air as soon as they hit the edge of the chalk.

“By air,” Whispered past your lips.

A bowl of sea salt lay at your bare feet. You reached down, grabbed a handful, and tossed it in an arch toward the circle. Once again, as soon as it hit the circle, it stopped mid-air.

“Water,” You had to be quick about this.

Rushing to the other side, you grasped for the juniper branch that had been nestled in a bowl of rose water. A loud crack echoed through the space as you turned and tossed the branch toward the salt and feathers.

“Earth,” A spark burst and sizzled next to your cheek and cause you to miss a step. Chalk smeared on your foot and the floor. A curse bit on the end of your tongue, but you had to keep in line. You couldn’t mess up now!

You wrapped your hand around one of the candles and flung it towards all the other oddities.

“And fire,” You braced your feet, holding your left hand close to your chest and your right one pointed toward the circle. “I demand you heed my call. Step forth and…”

Fuck. The ancestors will have your neck for this. What was the binding part of the spell? If you didn’t get this right, you could end up the thrall of whatever steps through the circles. The tribe would have to spend another twenty years trying to raise a witch doctor.

“Serve to my desire!” That has to be what it was. They did say it along the lines of ‘Heed my call and become my scrawl’ or something like that.

Swirls of smoke plumed from within the circles, starting from both ends and twisting in the middle. You decipher that it’s absorbed the feathers, salt, juniper, and the candle that was thrown into it. Multi-colored sparks shoot off from the smoke, popping and sizzling like tiny fireworks. The pink quartz in your hand explodes, sending shards flying in every direction. Something akin to starlight bursts forth, throwing you back onto your ass. You cover your eyes with your arms, using your deep grey cloak to block the pain from your eyes.

A sweet chime comes from the space in front of you. You lower your arms and take in what could only be described as a being born from the galaxies. It stood a little taller than your height. Glittering teeth stared you down as it cocked its head to the side, another chiming echoing through the room. If you didn’t know better, you’d say this being was made of miasma. Smokey stars spilled off its extremities, dissipating into the air as it stood. Long arms dangled in front of it, coming to an end in pointed fingers that shone in the same glittering that its sharp teeth did. An even longer tail coiled and swirled behind it, smearing the smokiness through the circled encasing.

You got to your feet and began to walk to the other side of the room where you’d grabbed the juniper branch. It followed you, delicately placing its multi-jointed feet on the ground as it turned. You took the bowl of rose water into your hands and walked back to the being.

It attempted to push its face outside the circle, a fainting sniffing sound emanating through the room, but the chalk held it within its bounds. Carefully, you placed the water at your feet and scooted it through the chalk. Chiming echoed the room once more as it picked up the bowl. It turned its head down and let a forked blood-red tongue sidle out to touch the water. The chiming became louder.

“An offering?” A strange voice crept through your mind, like a thought. It was soothing.

“More like a contract.” You retorted.

“For your desires?” It turned its head up and broke its face into a grin, tongue poking through a few of its teeth.

“To help assist me along my path and to never betray me,” You wiped your hands on the base of your cotton tunic, ridding yourself of some water that had spilled on your fingers.

“Are those the only terms? I have much to offer.” Its tail lowered and coiled around its legs.

“Yes.” Hesitation broke your voice.

“Simple.” It opened its mouth wide, revealing a purple ribbed interior, and dumped the rose water within. The chalk circles surrounding it disappeared with a gust of air.

You dug into the pocket of your pants, pulling out a necklace that had a dazzling vial filled with herbs and different specks of dust. The being stepped toward you, more chimes dancing through the air. You placed a hand on its head, minding the teeth.

“With this vial, I grant you protection. No other shall see you. No other shall harm you.” The danger in the air dissipated as you wound the cord necklace around the creature’s neck. It was surprisingly warm and almost velvety to the touch.

It nuzzled you to the ground, a chirping taking place of the chimes. “I promise to be my best and do anything and all for you.”

Your mind was trying to comprehend what occurred. All the other stories of the previous witch doctors ended with blood and bones splattered on the walls. The elders never saw what the witch doctor did, but advised they’d heard the screams of terror. Then again, you weren’t scared of the creature in front of you. Maybe they had been?

You picked yourself up, holding the shoulder of the being. Yells from outside the room touched your ears. The creature tensed.

“Humans?” Its tongue split the air, tail slamming hard on the wood floor.

“My tribe. I am to be their doctor; you are to be my assistant.” You reach to open the door, but the creature grabs your hand.

“No. Humans are bad. They do nothing but destroy. We must go, you must come. I will teach in new area.” It bared its teeth at you. All noises it made ceased to exist. It seemed to be nothing but space and air.

It repositioned to where both hands held your arms against your body. Pushing its head against yours, an odd language filled the atmosphere. You were enchanted by the colors oozing through its skin. It was like your own personal galaxy.

—

Smoke crept away as you both entered a different realm. For a moment, you were shocked. Your entire tribe, left behind… but then it hit you. Is this what happened to the others? Were the screams, blood, and bones all just a ruse?

The creature chimed again and got down on all fours. You backed away, confused and worried.

“Get on. I don’t bite… much.” It clacked its teeth together, lowering to help you on its back. You suppose you didn’t have much choice at this point. Better to be with something that made a pact with you than to be by yourself anyways. As you positioned yourself on its back, you noticed that when it ran it didn’t feel like flesh or bone beneath you. It almost felt like a cloud.

This new area was gorgeous. You turned your head in multiple directions, trying to take it all in. Trees bloomed like willows with different flowers peeking out of their branches. Foreign birds took to the pink and blue skies, trailing long feathers behind them. Strange animals dug into the ground, leaving sparkling dust behind. They all seemed to be running from the creature pounding forward beneath you.

“Where are we?” You asked, still in awe of the different environment you now resided.

“Home. Ours.” The being jumped down a cliff, a writhing mass of galactic shadows wrapped around you as you flew slightly upwards.

Ours? You raised your brows in confusion.

—

Within a few moments, you arrived at a new forest. It was lush and green, everything you could love about spring. The being stood up, using more of the strange shadows to lower you.

It motioned an interesting sigil into the air, darting fingers into sharp angles. The ground before you began to split and crack, opening a gaping maw to reveal a jagged entryway. The creature looked back at you and smiled, motioning for you to enter.

Hesitation sprung through you once more. Was this a good idea? What about your tribe? Would they search for you?

You took a step back.

Did they think you were dead? Would this creature eat you? What do contracts mean to a galactic monstrosity?

Your hair stood on end as the creature frowned.

“Do you doubt? We agreed on contract.” Chimes swayed through your mind, easing some tension.

“No, I – I’m just scared. That’s all.” You folded your arms across your chest.

“They are fine. Time has frozen there.” It took a step toward you and extended a hand, mouth still poised in a frown. Your instincts wished it had eyes; that it had something you could fixate on and determine interior emotion from.

A deep howl sounded in the distance. As you turned your head to see the source, more followed suit. The creature grabbed your wrist, dragging you to the entrance.

“We must go. Now!” Its frown turned into a grimace as the howls sounded closer and closer.

You stumbled your way into the ripped cavern, trying to keep up with the being’s pace. As soon as you both stepped inside, the ground began to close. You glanced back to see strange lizard-like creatures bounding toward the two of you. A gasp escaped your lips.

Everything went dark, save for the glimmering of the galactic monstrosity that held a firm grip on your arm. It kept hunkered down as if to dodge something above. A burst of air pushed your hair away from your face. Something was flying very close to both of you.

You tried to continue walking forward, being surprised when the creature turned and pulled you into an embrace.

“Wha–” It shoved your face into its shoulder, muffling your question. Something landed beside you, sniffling and snuffling all over your clothes.

You felt a tug on your cloak and then heard claws scuttle off into the area where you arrived from. The galactic being pulled away. It put a hand under your chin and pointed your face towards its teeth.

Fear tinged through you once more. Its tongue slid out and caressed your jawline, leaving behind a slightly sticky trail.

“For protection. You are new here. They can all smell, and they all want.” It glinted its teeth. Something stirred in the pit of your stomach.

You continued to follow the being until you arrived at an old tree. Everything was still dark, but you could make out the musty exterior and feel the roots as they scraped the arches of your feet.

“Wait.” The creature motioned for you to stay as it bounced away, leaving you alone in the darkness.

Orbs descended from the limbs of the tree, filled with fireflies. You could see better now. This was indeed an old tree. It turned red with age, all of its leaves gone. Something seemed off though. You stared higher towards the top limbs. Bodies decorated the branches. A few appeared to be recent. You got screamed at you to run.

The being bounded back into view, baring a wicked grin.

“Come, come! See our new home!” It said ‘ours’ again. Did it expect you to live here with it?

It dragged you along by the wrist, tail pushing your back, eager to get you inside. A very small door stood before you. It had a slight metallic tinge. You searched for a handle, chimes ringing in your mind as the beast nosed your hand to the center and pushed the door open.

Beyond the door was a hovel of everything you could have ever dreamed. Your eyes widened in awe. The creature pulled you further in, pushing aside some of the foreign material hanging from the ceiling. Different hides and pelts that glittered like the moon plastered the walls. Smooth marble greeted your sore and tired feet. This had to be a dream.

The creature pushed through another door, beckoning you to come with. A mass of blankets and pillows littered the floor. It almost seemed to be its den.

With a heavy sigh, you fell to the biggest pillow. The creature curled up next to you, tail wrapping around your body. Your eyes felt heavy. So much had happened today.

“What do you wish to do first?” The chimes invaded the silence. You glanced over at the creature, pulling back in shock. Its tail gripped tighter around you. Saliva dripped from the glimmering teeth, tongue reaching out to caress your face.


End file.
